God Love Her: Behind the Scenes
by Lynyrd Lionheart
Summary: These are all of the extras I have sent to reviewers of various chapters so far from my story God Love Her. If you have not read that, you should probably not read these. You'd probably get a little confused. Remember, I do not own Twilight.
1. Alice: My Experience In Jail

_My Experience In Jail _

_As Told By Alice Brandon_

I scowled out the window as we drove down the streets of Ellensburg towards the cop shop. I couldn't believe that Mama Hale had gotten us _arrested_!!

"I can't believe you left my precious pookie with that… that harlot! Did you know she was talking about giving that awful boy with her sexual favors?" Mama Hale hissed at me.

"Edward said you misunderstood them, mother," Jasper replied, his voice tired. He always sounded tired around Mama Hale. I missed the care free, loving man I had fallen in love with at college.

"There was no _misunderstanding_, Jasper," Mama Hale replied with all the dignity of a queen. "They are awful children. Their parents obviously never disciplined them properly. She'll probably steal pookie and the-"

"No one wants your fucking dog!" I snapped angrily. "It's yappy, smells, and that costume looked utterly ridiculous on it! It's a _male _and you dressed it like Xena!!"

"Why, I never!" Mama Hale gasped in outrage, then looked at Jasper. "Aren't you going to defend me?"

"Can we all just calm down?" Jasper asked. "We'll go in, I'll pay bail and we'll be _fine_."

I went back to scowling out my window, Jasper continued to lean back against the seat with his eyes clothes, and Mama Hale alternated her glares between the two of us.

God, but _hated_ that woman!

"Here we are folks," one of the officers, Officer Samuels, opened the door for me. I scrambled out and followed the other officer, Officer Mitchell, into the jail.

Ten minutes later we were booked, in the cell, and Jasper was giving the officers his banking information so that they could take care of the bail.

"Thank-you sir. We'll just go and fill out the paper work and have you out of here in a snap," he said.

"This all that terrible Sylvie Anderson's fault," Mama Hale said. "Her and that nasty little mutt of hers. They shouldn't even be allowed to enter. They cause a scene every year."

I stayed resolutely silent, sure that if I spoke it would be to say that it wasn't Mrs. Anderson who caused a scene every year, but rather Mama Hale.

"You can be sure I'll be talking with the committee about this outrage," Mama Hale continued. "It won't happ-"

"Mr. Hale?"

"Oh thank God!" Jasper jumped to his feet. "Is the bail processed? Can we go?"

"Erm… there's a problem. There doesn't seem to be enough in your account to cover bail for all three of you. How would you like to continue?"

"What?" Jasper looked shocked. "I had sixty-five hundred saved in that account. There must be some sort of mistake."

"No mistake sir. How would you-"

"But there must be some mistake. No one but me and mo…" Jasper trailed off and turned on Mama Hale. "How did you pay for that Xena outfit?"

"It's my money too. If I want to charge fifteen hundred dollars to take care of pookie, then I will. You gave me that debit car-"

"I gave you a debit card in case of emergencies!" Jasper snapped. "Not to buy your dog a costume for a _parade_!"

"Don't you talk to me like that, Jasper Hale!" Mama Hale replied indignantly. "I raised you. I bought you food, and kept you well put together. I put you through coll-"

"I put myself through college on scholarships and work!"

"It wouldn't have been possible without the work ethic I raised in you! I had every right to use that money! If it weren't for me you wouldn't have it!"

"I put my life on hold for you," Jasper's voice was dangerously calm. "I'd decided to turn down the job in Chicago, I did what you told me to, hell, I've let you disrespect Alice when she did nothing to deserve it! I owe you _nothing_!"

"Jasper," I stood up, and laid my palms on his chest. "Careful, before you say something you'll regret."

"No, she deserves to hear it," he looked down at me. "I'm sorry, Allie. I put you second, when you should have been first. I love you more than anything, but I took your love for granted. You deserve better than that. I should have given you better than that. It's a poor excuse of a man who let's his mother run his life, and I've been a poor excuse of a man. I'll make it up to you. I'll let you pick our house in Chicago."

"WHAT!!" Mama Hale yelled, but she was ignored.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"It's a great opportunity- for both of us. You'll be able to find more work, and you can decorate however you want when we find a place."

"Oh Jasper," I murmured, pressing my lips to his.

Our kiss was cut short when Mama Hale pushed me away.

"That woman is brain washing you Jasper Elias Whitlock," she said. "You're not going anywhere. You'll stay here and support your poor mama like a good boy. Perhaps I shouldn't have taken that money without telling you first, although I think it was my right, but-"

"No, mother," Jasper interrupted. "You've run my life for years. Then I went to college and I was free, and I fell in love with Alice. I should have never come back here after that, but like a fool I did. You've used me ever since. I've paid for your house, your car, but I draw the line at paying for your fucking dog. You'll save up your pension for the next months if you have to, but you'll pay it all back!" Jasper's voice had been steadily rising through the whole monologue until he was yelling at the end. His voice went soft again. "We're moving to Chicago, Alice and I, and you'll be happy for us- or God help me, I won't talk to you again."

"You can't mean that!" Mama Hale sobbed.

"I mean every. Word," Jasper replied. He sat next to me and pulled me into his arms, leaving his mother to her fake sobs on the other side of the cell. I thought my ability to keep from smirking at Mama Hale getting torn a new one was quite impressive.

Mama Hale's sobs died off swiftly in exchange for angry glares be sent at us, but we ignored them. I just smiled into Jasper's chest and enjoyed the feeling of his fingers running through my hair. I could hear the murmur of Edward and Bella's voices as they came back, and distinctly heard the words 'bail' and 'paid.' They were good people, and I was glad I had met them.

I was even more glad that I was finally truly looking forward to the future.

We were moving to Chicago.

We were moving away from Mama Hale.

Oh thank God.


	2. Edward: Clumsy

_Clumsy_

_As Told By Edward Cullen_

"Please. You're not the least bit scary. Actually, you look pretty harmless. Sort of like a puppy, or a rabbit," I grinned at my beautiful Bella, wanting to see how she'd react to my challenge

"Them there are fightin' words," she replied in a really, really bad false southern voice, hopping to her feet on the bed. "I'm gonna have to take you out."

Before I could reply, or warn her not to do what she was about to, because air stunts and Bella do not click, she had leapt at me, knocking me over backwards onto the other bed. I felt the breath get knocked out of me, but it was the loud snap could be heard on our landing that really took my breath away.

Bella just lay on top of me, staring into my eyes for several seconds before her own began to fill with tears.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," she sat up, accidentally putting her weight on her injured wrist, causing her swear, "god damn mother fucker!"

I felt terrified, worried that she was really hurt, and carefully helped her into a sitting position.

"Let me see it," I said, reaching out for the injured limb that she was cradling close to her chest. She cringed away from me, and I shook my head at her. "Bella, I've learned a bit of general knowledge from Carlisle over the years… plus, I want to be a doctor, remember?" I gave her what I hoped was a soothing smile. "This will be good practice."

Bella sniffled, looking at me with large tear-filled brown eyes, before offering her wrist to me, looking for all the world like an adorable little girl. If it had been under different circumstances, the look probably would have made me melt. As it was, I was too worried about Bella for that at the moment.

I surveyed her wrist, careful not to touch it. It was already beginning to swell, and I could see the beginnings of a bruise.

"We need to get you to the hospital, Bella," I said. "This might be broken."

"I'm pretty sure it is," Bella sniffled. "I've broken my wrist before. I know what it feels like," she began to stand and I started to help her, which caused her to give a small laugh. "It's my wrist, not my legs, Edward. I can stand."

"Okay… should I get a taxi?" I didn't know if the bike would be a good idea.

"You've never broken many bones have you?" Bella asked, swiping some tears from her eyes. "I can ride the bike with you just fine. Once again, it's my wrist, not my leg, or even my arm. Let's go."

I got directions to the nearest hospital from the clerk at the front desk, and drove extremely carefully to the hospital, not wanting to hurt Bella anymore than she already was. We arrived at the ER and made our way inside.

"My friend broke her wrist. Can someone help her out?" I asked the nurse, holding Bella to my side with an arm around her waist. I told myself the contact was to comfort her, but I think I was taking the broken bone worse than Bella herself was. Her tears had long since dried up, and now she just winced when she moved the limb.

"You'll have to fill this out," the nurse handed me a clipboard. "The doctor will see you as soon as he can."

I took the clipboard and lead Bella to some chairs.

"Okay… so your name is Isabella Swan… what's your middle name?" I asked her.

"Marie," she replied, amused.

"Hm… that's pretty. Okay, Isabella Marie Swan. What's your Health number?"

"Edward, what are you doing?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"The nurse said that these had to be filled out," I pointed out, confused by the question. "So we're filling them out."

"I broke my left wrist, and I'm right handed. I can still fill that out, Edward," Bella replied. "Hand it here, I'll be quicker."

I reluctantly handed the clipboard over. I wanted to be the one to fill it out, but apparently Bella was stubbornly independent.

Damn if I didn't like that about her.

Then again, I liked most things about her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

"Hasn't your father ever told you about me?" Bella shot back. "We're pretty much best friends, Dr. Cullen and I. I think Charlie has the hospital on speed dial."

"Carlisle may have mentioned something about it," I admitted sheepishly, not willing to tell her the reason Carlisle had told me was because I always showed up at the hospital after she had been in to make sure that she was okay. My father definitely knew about my obsession with the Chief's daughter, even if he didn't comment on it.

"Then you know that I have a record of injuries that's longer than you are," she said pertly, then handed me back the clipboard. "Done."

I returned the board to the nurse, who then took Bella away to get the preliminary blood pressure readings. Bella wouldn't allow me to accompany her for that, but when she was taken to the doctor twenty minutes later, I refused to let her go alone.

"Miss Swan?" the doctor entered the room, and raised an eyebrow when he saw me. "And friend. I'm Dr. Eleazar White. It says here you believe your wrist is broken?"

"Yeah," Bella replied, and I looked at her in surprise. The girl who had sounded so confident up until now, now sounded like a petulant little girl. "I've had a few broken bones."

"May I?" the doctor had to grasp Bella's wrist on her own when she wouldn't willingly put it in his hand. I had to hide my grin. Carlisle hadn't mentioned that Bella didn't like doctors when I had quizzed him after her many injuries. "It's definitely broken, but I'd like to take some x-rays, just to see the extent of the damage."

Bella continued to pout all the way through the x-ray, only cheering up slightly when she saw that there was a variety of colors for the cast.

"Bright green," she said immediately upon being given a choice of color. When both Dr. White and I looked at her in amusement she made a face. "The white is boring. I've had way too many white casts over the years. That's the only color Forks has."

I snickered, but silenced it when Bella glared at me.

"Well, that's that done," Dr. White said, once he was done putting on the cast. "You'll have to wear that for at least four weeks, and keep it dry," he gave a small smile to me, and reached into his desk pulling something out. "And you can have this for being such a good patient," he held a red lollipop out to Bella, who glared at him. He shrugged and began to put it back, but Bella's hand darted out and she grabbed it form him.

"I deserve this," she informed me as she stood up. "Because I put up with your laughing while I was suffering and in pain."

That said, she spun on her heel, and stumbled into the door frame. When I snickered again, she gave me another glare, stuck her nose in the air, and stalked away.

"Interesting girl," Dr. White said.

"You have no idea," I smiled at him, and offered my hand. "Thank-you very

much doctor."

"Of course. Now go make sure your girl doesn't hurt herself any more."

We went our separate ways, and I thought longingly on his words.

_My girl._

I wish that was true, because I would happily take her- pout and all.


	3. Edward: Seduction

_Seduction pt.1_

_As Told By Edward Cullen_

"Is it weird?" Bella's voice came softly from ahead of me. She had been so quiet and deep in thought that the sound almost frightened me.

"Is what weird?" I asked her, wishing she would turn around so I could see those wonderfully expressive eyes of hers. I always wanted to know what she was thinking, and those chocolate orbs were the only things that ever gave me a hint.

"That I feel like I know you better after two days than I knew Mike after four years? Is it weird?" she turned around to look at me, and she looked so incredibly vulnerable, that I had to touch her. I reached out and cupped her face in my hands. Her skin was incredibly soft, like velvet, and it took all my strength not to close my eyes in appreciation of the feeling under my fingertips. I slowly moved my head towards hers and rested my forehead on hers.

"I don't think it's weird," I told her softly. "I feel the same way."

And I loved that she felt it too.

"It's different for you, though," her voice was as soft as mine. "You… well… you've wanted me for four years. I've…" she trailed off, and her eyes searched mine, uncertainly.

I managed to suppress the wince that wanted to come with her words, but just barely. It had been miserable, admiring her from afar and knowing that she would never feel the same way.

Yet here she stood, claiming that I knew her better than her boyfriend of four years. The thought brought a swelling of my chest, and I probably have preened had I been a peacock. Still, I knew my smile was self deprecating when I replied.

"Only been truly aware of my existence for two days? Maybe Mike just wasn't right for you. Have you ever considered that?"

I had countless times over the years. He was a jerk, and just thinking of them together made me angry. I had to pull away from her turn towards the beds so I could pull my emotions back into check.

"Every day for the past four years," I heard her say and I looked towards her, my eyebrows raised. She was scowling, but her eyes told me she was being completely honest. "That's how often I've contemplated whether or not Mike was right for me. He was cute, and I could admire his looks, but I can admire the looks of a Calvin Klein model. Doesn't mean I'd ever date one."

"Are you comparing Mike Newton to a Calvin Klein model?" I had to fight back the amusing thought. Mike may not have chicken limbs, but he wouldn't be winning any swimsuit competitions any time soon. "I don't think he's quite buff enough, Bella."

She shrugged at me and crossed her arms, looking at me with an odd expression, almost as if she were considering something and weighing the pros and cons of her eventual decision. It looked slightly humorous; Bella with her bright green cast, but the spark in her eyes had me feeling a little nervous. What was she thinking?

"I am mad at Mike," she said to me, moving slowly towards me. All I could think of was a cat stalking its prey, but I felt confusion at her words. I knew she was mad at Mike, did she have to keep reminding me?

"I thought we already covered that," I pointed out. "I know you're mad at Mike- he's cheating scum who broke your heart and whatever."

She gave a low, seductive chuckle that immediately brought mini Edward out in earnest. I gulped and tried to fight back the arousal that a single chuckle from Bella could bring out in me.

"He never broke my heart," she told me, stopping in front of me, so close that her breasts grazed my chest, which did absolutely nothing for my attempts to stamp down my arousal. "To break somebody's heart, you have to have touched it first. Mike was never capable of that with me. You asked me earlier what I said that made Alice laugh so hard," she licked her lips, and my eyes were drawn to her mouth. Her lush, kissable, and (I was positive) completely addicting mouth. I was so focused on her mouth that I just caught her next words. "Ask me again."

"What did you say that made Alice laugh so hard?" I responded automatically. All I could think was that, maybe, if I obeyed her she would put those lips on me.

"I told her that I had to burn the sheets on my bed," she replied, and I snapped out of my mouth stupor long enough to meet her eyes for a moment. What did that _mean_, that she had to burn her sheets? I found out when she continued, "That's why I'm made at Mike, Edward. I liked those sheets. They were nice, comfortable," a wicked grin quirked her lips and she ran a finger down my chest. "You would have liked them."

"O-oh?" my voice cracked from the effort it took not to grab her, throw her on the bed, and ravage her.

"Yes," she replied softly. "They were fleece… that really soft fleece. I loved the way they felt against my skin, and I had to burn them. It made me really angry," I almost groaned as she continued to speak. Everything about her from her dark, lustful eyes, to her kissable lips, to her seductive movements was drawing me in. "But the sheets don't matter so much anymore."

She pressed softly on my chest, and I felt the back of my legs hit the bid. She had made them so weak with her words and action that they buckled at the slight pressure and I sat on the bed.

"Th-that's good. That they don't matter, not that you had to burn them," I felt like I was caught in a tempest. The way Bella was looking at me lit me on fire, and I had to fight not to touch her.

Then she did something that turned the fire into a true inferno.

She straddled my lap.

"W-what are you doing, Bella?" I gasped my arms automatically wrapping around her to pull her closer against me. I could feel her rub against my erection, and I had to bite back a groan. Her grin told me that she knew exactly what she was doing, and that she was enjoying the effect she had on me.

"I'm trying to seduce you Mr. Cullen," she told me teasingly. "Is it working?"

"Yes… but…" I was struggling with myself. There were reasons this couldn't happen, but I was finding it very hard to remember what they were when she was so close. I could smell her- she smelled like strawberries, and I wanted to cover myself in the scent, to cover her in mine. "There's a reason we shouldn't do this… I know there's a reason…" I closed my eyes, trying to fight off the primal instincts that screamed at me to possess her, to make her mine. I ran a hand through my hair, focussing on the reasons this couldn't happen. "Two days," my eyes snapped back open to meet hers. "It's only been two days since Mike… that's too soon. I won't be the rebound."

I refused to be her rebound. I would accept nothing less than everything, and would wait until she could give it. I wouldn't do this until she was ready to give everything.

"You're right. You deserve better than being rebound," I was surprised at her easy agreement- both pleased and disappointed.

_Seduction pt2._

_As Told By Edward Cullen_

She pressed a soft kiss to my lips, and then pulled back. I expected that to be the end of it, but Bella loved to surprise me, and surprise me she did.

She pulled off her shirt, leaving her in nothing but a lacy lavender bra from the waist up.

"What the hell, Bella?" my eyes snapped immediately to her (gorgeous, perfect, lickable) chest, before I realized I was staring and forced my eyes back to hers. "What are you doing."

"You're not the rebound, Edward," she buried her hands in my hair, and I almost purred it felt so good.. "For you to be a rebound, Mike would have had to have mattered enough for me to be on the rebound. I've realized that I was with him because he was easy. He was there, and it was easy to be with him because I knew that he could never really hurt me. You can. It only took me two day to realize that you can hurt me more than Mike ever could… but I'm willing to risk it," her brown eyes met mine. "Are you?"

I closed my eyes for a moment, sending up a silent prayer for forgiveness.

Then I opened my eyes with every intention of going straight to hell.

"God Bella," I began, but she cut me off with a hot, all-consuming kiss. I let her control it for a few moments, let her tease my mouth open with her tongue.

Then I fell back onto the bed, taking her with me, allowing her to control it for only a few seconds longer before I flipped our positions and broke away from the kiss.

"God, Bella," I gasped, "you drive me insane."

Then I swooped back down to claim her lips in the way I'd wanted to for the past four years. I finally got to thread my fingers through that gorgeous dark hair and claim her mouth with mine. I rested my weight on my free arm so I wouldn't crush her. I felt her moan into my mouth and tug at my shirt. Unable to deny her anything, I pulled back long enough to yang off my own shirt, then returned to her mouth, glorying in the feeling of our skin touching. I felt like I was on fire, like we were both on fire, and I loved every second of the burn.

I moved my lips from her mouth to explore her neck, the graceful arch I had always admired in Biology. I licked along her collar bone, which had always driven me crazy when I passed her in the halls. My hand explored her back, trying to find the clasp of her bra. I was desperate to remove the last bit of cloth between our chests, but I couldn't find it. I growled in anger, about to just tear the damn thing off when Bella managed to speak.

"Front clasp," she gasped. "It's a damn front clasp!"

I immediately moved my hand to her front and flicked the clasp open. I could feel my desire grow and my breath turn harsh as I finally got to see Bella without any clothing from the waist up for the first time.

She was absolutely gorgeous. Heavenly.

I was very glad that Newton had never gotten to see this. If he had, I probably would have killed him the next time I saw him.

Her hands moved up to cover herself, a flush rising across her cheeks and down over her chest. It was a breathtaking sight.

"God, even your breasts' blush," I muttered, then I bent my head down to lave my tongue over one of her nipples and blew on it, causing it to grow hard. She gasped, arching her back at the feeling. It was like music to my ears, and I felt a very male sense of accomplishment. I didn't care if it was chauvinistic, I had pleased my woman goddamn it!

"Do that again," she ordered, and I found the bossiness adorable, so I chuckled against her breast and did as she had ordered.

"You are gorgeous," I told her, kissing my way back up to her lips. "and these are the most magnificent breasts I've ever seen."

She laughed breathlessly.

"Oh? Have you seen many breasts before?" she asked, sounding out of breath.

I shot her a wicked grin.

"Not outside of playboy," I replied cheekily, and returned my attention to her breasts before she could come up with a smart remark.

"Not… fair," she moaned out, but I chuckled and continued to kiss my way down her body, towards her jeans. He arched against me again when I laved her navel, and I filed the fact that she had a sensitive belly button away for later.

"Let's see what we have down here," I murmured, flicking the button of her jeans open, and slowly lowering the zipper. She raised my hips so he could pull the jeans off. I began to move them down her legs, enjoying the impatience in her eyes. I was going to take this slow, drag it out until she begged for mercy, then drag it out a bit longer-

_I hear the drums echoing tonight/But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation/Shes coming in 12:30 flight/The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation…_

I stopped suddenly, and Bella froze as well. We looked at each other.

"Is that _Toto_?" she asked incredulously.

"It's Carlisle's ringer," I defended. "It's his favourite song."

I chose not to mention it was mine as well, although that might be changing quickly.

"Ignore it?" she asked.

"Ignore it," I agreed, turning back to her jeans. I managed to get them off when the ringer started again. I stopped, and rested my head on her stomach, my eyes closed in resignation. The mood was ruined now.

"Damn cockblocker," I muttered, and I heard Bella giggle above me.

The phone began to play "Africa" for the third time, and I grabbed it, flipping it open and hissing out _"what?"_ angrily. There was nothing like a bit of sexual frustration and a case of blue balls to piss a man off.

I hate Toto…


	4. Edward: A Shopping Trip

_A Shopping Trip_

_As Told By Edward Cullen_

When I woke up, it was to find myself wrapped around Bella. She fit me, as if she were a piece I had been missing. I wanted nothing more than to wrap her tighter in my arms and go back to sleep, but when I looked at the clock it was already eight thirty.

I wanted to get on the road. I may have been a little distracted during my conversation with Carlisle, but I could distinctly remember him mentioning Charlie coming after us. Now, I'm not a man who's easily intimidated… but Charlie owns a gun, and as a police officer I was approximately ninety-nine point nine six percent sure that he knew how to use it.

I wanted to avoid gun toting daddy at all costs.

I carefully dislodged myself from Bella, and watched her sleep for a few minutes. She muttered my name once, and her arms reached out for me, so I put my pillow in them, and she wrapped herself around it. I wanted to get away, but I was also loathe to wake her up, so I figured I could do a couple of errands on my own before I came back.

Like visiting a pharmacy.

After leaving Bella a note in case she woke up before I got back, I made my way to the nearest Walgreens. Once there, I found myself facing a rather interesting dilemma.

I really had no clue whatsoever on what I should buy. I had figured I'd just come, grab a box of condoms, and be on my merry way.

Now I found myself facing a wall of condoms, and no idea what kind I should get. I didn't think flavoured would go over well with Bella. To me they seemed to yell "sleeze bag," especially since she had told me she wasn't ready for sex. Wouldn't flavoured say "I want you to blow me" or something like that?

"For Her Pleasure" and "Ribbed" seemed to be the best bets, but I was still unsure.

Looking to my right, I saw another section full of lubricants, spermicidal spray, female condoms, and sponges. Would Bella want sponges? How did sponges even work? They never explained that to us in high school.

"Hi, can I help you?" I jumped a foot in the air and knocked three boxes and two bottles of lubricant off the shelves when the perky voice startled me.

"Oh my gosh," a bleach blonde girl with brown eyes covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm so sorry. I was just seeing if you needed any help. You looked a little unsure."

"I… er…" I wasn't sure what to do. I did need help, and the girl wore the green Walgreens uniform, but she also appeared to be around my age. Did I really want to ask someone the same age as me for advice on safe sex methods?"

"There's no need to be so unsure," the girl told me. "I mean, you are totally hot and everything, but the boss frowns on unprofessional behaviour, and I really, really need this job."

"Well," I looked around helplessly, but there didn't seem to be anyone else I could ask. "My girlfriend and I… we're… uh…"

"No need to say anything more," the girl replied. "These are the best ones if you want to impress her," she pulled down a box of the _For Her Pleasure_ Trojans off a hook. "Although these ones aren't so bad, even if they are glow in the dark," she handed me another box. "Is your girlfriend on birth control?"

"Uh, no… and we're not from around here, so she can't really get any, and-"

"You'll want this, then," she handed me a bottle of the spermicidal spray. "And probably some lubricant… oooh, there's cherry. I've never tried that before!"

I stared at her when she gave the squeal and pulled a bottle down. When she saw my face, she blushed.

"Ooops… that was so not professional. Do me a favour, and don't mention it to the boss? She's been on the war path lately, and I don't think she'll be in any better of a mood once she's done talking to the gruff, grumpy guy who came in earlier. They've been in the office for like ten minutes."

"Uhm, no problem," I replied slowly. "So… cherry you said?"

Ten minutes later, the girl, who I had discovered was named Sarah, was ringing my purchases through.

"Be sure to use both the condoms and the spermicidal spray for maximum protection, and I'd keep using the spray even if your girlfriend does go on the pill. It's just, you know, safer. That'll be forty-one dollars and twenty six cents."

I handed her my credit card.

"Well… uh… thanks," I said once I had signed the credit slip and accepted the pharmacy bag.

"It was no problem… and have fun," Sarah gave me a wink and I felt myself flush. I muttered something to her and turned to leave the pharmacy. I knocked into someone as I exited, and it sent my bag, and the lubricant and spermicidal spray flying.

"Crap," I muttered, picking all of the stuff up. I tossed the spray back in, and grabbed the lubricant. Standing up, I glanced around to make sure no one had seen my embarrassing display.

My eyes met those of Police Chief Charles Swan through the Walgreens window. He was halfway down one of the aisles, paused in mid step, and his shocked stare was alternating between me and the bottle clasped in my hand.

As I raced back to the motel room, there were only three things I knew for certain:

One: Charlie was here, and a very large part of him wanted to kill me.

Two: I was a fool for not taking Carlisle seriously when he said Charlie was going to come after us.

And three: the Police Chief of Police had seen me holding lubricant in the Walgreens lobby, and would now want me to suffer slowly and painfully before he killed me.

I was so screwed.


	5. Edward: First Day

_First Day_

_As Told By Edward Cullen_

First day of high school, and I was the new kid.

My adopted father, who had been a well-respected doctor in Denali, Alaska, had uplifted our lives and moved our whole family south because he had been offered a position as Chief of Medicine. That meant that my next four years would be spent in this impossibly green hell hole- otherwise known as Forks, Washington.

"Are you excited for your first day?"

If it had been anyone but Esme asking the question, I would have just growled and glared at them, but it was Esme, and I owed her more than anyone could fully comprehend. That's why she got a shoulder shrug and vague "I dunno" in reply instead.

"I know you don't really want to be here, Edward," Esme laid her hand on her shoulder after parking the car in front of the school's administration office. "But Forks is a nice place. Try to enjoy it."

"I grew up in Denali, Mom. It's where I lived for all my formative years. I had friends there. Here, everyone will know everyone else except for me. I'll be an outcast. That could end up having traumatizing effects for someone my age."

Esme rolled her eyes at my dramatic speech.

"If you were a girl, I'd say you're a drama queen. Go and get your schedule and try to be optimistic, Edward. You're kind of stuck here even if you don't want to be."

This time I did growl and scowl at her, which just caused her to laugh at me as I exited the car and entered the office.

The next fifteen minutes were spent getting my schedule from the overly happy Mrs. Cope and being introduced to Eric Yorkie, who had the same homeroom as me and would show me around the school. Eric had greasy black hair, large black glasses, and a case of acne that desperately screamed for some Oxy treatment.

"Well, you're lucky because it's first day of freshman year so the popularity scale hasn't really been decided yet for us… of course, we all know who will be at the top. Most of us have been together since elementary school, so I doubt it will change," Eric began once we left the office, looking rather gloomy. "Especially not now that Bella finally agreed to go out with Mike. That pretty much guarantees them the spots at the top."

"Bella and Mike?" I asked, trying to sound interested even though I wasn't.

"Yeah, Mike is pretty much the most athletic freshman, and Bella is the police chief's daughter. She just moved here a couple of years ago but, you know," Eric shrugged. "She's hot, so she's popular."

Hot and probably had a crappy personality to go with it. I was relieved that we had made it to homeroom. It meant I didn't have to hear any more about the social hierarchy that had run my classmates since (if Eric's description were accurate) most of them were still in diapers.

The next three hours were filled with Trig, English, and Science. I sat next to a girl named Jessica whose hair seemed to somehow defy gravity in Trig. She used the word 'like' so much that I could almost feel my brain cells dying with every other word she said. In English and Science I sat beside the infamous Mike that Eric had told me about. He was blonde and had the whole "All-American" look going for him. He also seemed like a prick and completely ignored me in favour of talking to his buddy about he had scored the "super-hot" Bella Swan with his "mad kissing skills."

I was almost one hundred percent positive that this Bella Swan must be a total idiot. I couldn't see anyone willingly dating that ass otherwise.

Lunch found me sitting alone at a table in the far corner of the cafeteria. I was picking at my salad when the chair across from me pulled out and Eric sat in it.

"Hey dude, how did your morning go?"

Dude? Who says _dude_ anymore?

"Fine," I replied simply, deciding not to alienate the one person who seemed to be interested in cultivating a friendship with me.

"Damn… I think she's gotten even hotter since school ended. Look at those curves," Eric was staring wistfully at the cafeteria doors.

I looked over, because not doing so seemed impolite.

The girl stole my breath away.

Part of my brain registered that the girl, whoever she was, was talking to Jessica from Trig- the rest of it was completely focused on her however. She had long chestnut brown hair that fell almost to her waist. Her skin was so pale it was almost translucent, and my fingers itched to run along it. Her eyes were large and doe brown. She was listening to Jessica and nodding with a serious expression, but those eyes were laughing at some secret joke that only she knew.

"Who is she?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly. I looked at Eric, who was looking at me with a knowing expression.

"Dude, she's Bella Swan. Gorgeous, and completely off limits to all of us."

_This _was Bella Swan? This gorgeous goddess was dating that prick Mike Newton?

"Why would she date Mike?" I asked before I could stop myself. Bella was nothing like what I expected. She was a rose amongst the thorns, a goddess amongst mere mortals, and way, way too good for some dickhead from Forks. Eric looked at me incredulously.

"Isn't that obvious? He's the guy all the girls want. The rest of us don't really stand a chance. You might have, I suppose, if you played sports, or if you weren't new. But she's taken," he sighed. "The rest of us can just dream."

I did that for the rest of the afternoon. Dream about Bella Swan, I mean. It kept me distracted through Gym and Spanish. When the end of day bell rang it actually startled me I was so distracted.

I picked my way through the crowd of the hallway towards my locker. Just as I was about to get there, a pencil case fell in front of me, spilling its contents. I bent down to help the owner pick everything up and came face to face with Bella Swan.

"Thank-you so much," she said, smiling a beautiful smile at me, and accepting the pens I held. "I'm such a klutz. I'm always either dropping stuff or tripping. I should really come with a warning label."

"Uh… it's…" my voice was cracking so I cleared my throat. "It's no problem. Really. I'm Edward Cullen, by the way."

"The new doctor's son," Bella said, accepting my offered hand. Her skin was soft against mine and I felt myself longing to not let it go. "I heard about you. News around here travels faster than a wild fire. I'm Bella Swan."

"I know," I replied too quickly, and felt a blush rise in my cheeks. "I mean… well… people like to talk."

Bella gave me a smile, and her eyes once again held that amused look, and I wished that I knew whatever joke it was she did.

"Hey, babe. You ready to go? My brother's gonna give us a ride?"

I almost growled at Mike Newton as he came up and wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulder. Bella seemed almost uncomfortable at the action of affection, but she didn't move her arm so I assumed it was just wishful thinking on my part.

"Oh, yeah. Just let me get my bag. It was nice meeting you, Edward."

"The doctor's son?" Mike sized me up. "Hey dude, I'm Mike."

Honestly, what was up with these people saying _dude_ all the time?

"Nice to meet you, Mike. Yeah, I'm the doctor's son. Edward Cullen."

"Huh… well… we'd better be going, Bell. You know Doug hates to wait."

"Bye, Bella!" I said. I wasn't sure if she heard me as Mike whisked her away too quickly for her to reply.

"How was your day?" Esme asked when I got in her car.

I opened my mouth to tell her about Bella, when I saw the girl herself and Mike across the parking lot. Kissing.

"Let's just go home," I muttered, turning my face away and feeling as if my heart were breaking.

I hated being the new kid. I hated it almost as much as I hated Mike Newton.


	6. Carlisle: Life's Little Scratches

_Life's Little Scratches_

_As Told by Carlisle Cullen_

It took me exactly one week to discover that Isabella Swan would be a regular in my ER.

In that one week, my first week of Forks, the police chief's daughter came in with a concussion, three broken fingers, and needing seven stitches. At first I was worried that there might be some abuse. Chief Swan _seemed_ like a nice man, but I'm sure many people said that about Ted Bundy as well.

My worries were quickly soothed when I discovered that Miss Swan really was just as accident prone as she claimed.

"Hello Dr. Cull- oof!" By now I was used to Bella tripping over the threshold of the rooms, so I was there to catch her before she fell.

"And what can I do for you today, Miss Swan?" I asked, smiling slightly at the girl as I helped her up onto the check-up table.

"I tripped and had a bit of a fall," she motioned with one hand at her opposite wrist, which she held into her stomach. "I think it's just a sprain, but Edward wouldn't let me go until I promised I'd come see you."

"Edward?" I looked at her in surprise. "Are the two of you friends?"

Edward hadn't mentioned a closeness towards Isabella, and I'm sure that if they were friends, that Chief Swan would soon be in with an apoplexy. Edward seemed to be falling into some of the behaviours he showed early on in his adoption, and it pained me to watch him take up that downward spiral once more after he'd been doing so well.

"Oh, not really," Bella replied. "He was just being nice, I think. He can be nice, no matter what people say."

This last sentence seemed to be meant more for herself than for me, so I chose not to acknowledge it.

"Well, I believe you're right about this being a sprain, but I'll send you for an x-ray anyways. Better safe than sorry," I pulled out a pad and wrote on it. "Take this to the lab and they'll get you set up."

"I'm sure they'll have my regular table waiting," Bella replied dryly. "They know to expect me at least twice a month. You'll see me more often."

"I've concluded that myself," I responded with a laugh.

Once Bella was gone, I made my way to my office. It was my little haven in the craziness of the hospital.

Edward waited for me inside.

"Anyone interesting in today?" he asked, his voice sounding casual. I paused inside the doorway and stared at him, pieces slowly falling into place. He was always here, waiting for me after Isabella had been into the ER. She was in so often that it seemed like it could easily be a coincidence, but I was no longer so sure about that.

"Now Edward, you know I can't tell you that. Confidentiality," I responded lightly, trying to get him to say why he was really here.

Edward slumped back in his chair.

"Well, that's no fun. I wanted all the latest Forks gossip."

"Go stand by the nurse's station. That's where you'll hear the gossip," I responded, moving to sit behind my desk.

"Now that's just prejudiced against nurses. I'm sure they don't all gossip like old women," Edward smirked at me.

"They do, but so do the doctors. The nurse's station is just the easiest place for us all to converge. We can gossip while still looking like we're doing something."

Edward laughed.

"So… Miss Swan said you were the one who sent her to me," I began slowly.

"Yeah. She had a pretty nasty fall," I faint flush rose onto his cheeks. "Is she… uh… okay?"

"Perfectly fine. I believe it's just a sprain, but I sent her to x-ray, just to be sure," I rested my chin in my palm. "She's a pretty girl."

"Yeah, she is."

"And a sweet girl."

"Yeah… too bad she's with Mike Newton," Edward's eyes had gone distant as he spoke to me, but then he shook his head and stood up. "Well, I'd better be going. Esme will be here soon to pick me up."

"Edward," I said, causing him to pause in the doorway. "What you're doing, it's only going to hurt you, and push her away. I don't think she's the type to fall for the bad boy."

Edward shrugged his shoulders in answer, not giving me any hint as to whether or not he was listening to what I said.

The next week, he lit a stop sign on main street on fire, cementing his place in the eyes of the citizens of Forks.

Isabella never spoke his name again in one of her ER visits.


End file.
